


Missed Connection

by Kivrin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Missed Connection

Buffy told Willow it's fine, and she really tries to believe that. After all, it's not like Willow's doing anything new, not like she and Tara weren't already joined at the hip, already walking hand in hand, talking all night.

It's not like Will and Tara were doing anything _Buffy_ and Willow hadn't done. Before.

When Buffy comes back from patrol, there's a cheery _@ Tara's tonight!_ on their whiteboard. She sits on her empty bed, arms crossed over the weird ache in her stomach, and whispers to the silence, "It should have been me. It should have been _us._"


End file.
